Munkustrap's Tale
by Mercedes Aria
Summary: The Junkyard is destroyed by the Pekes and Pollicles...A lost house cat is taken in by the Jellicles...Mistofelees finds a lost past...Munkustrap leaves the tribe in selfimposed exile...
1. Prologue

This is the very first fan fic that I ever wrote. I wrote it nearly three years ago. It is available on my first ever website- Midnight Masquerade, which is currently undergoing a major revamp.   
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
From out of the burning house came a female cat carrying her mewing kitten in her mouth. Darting across the street she plopped it on the ground and raced back to the house. The little kitten, all black except for a patch of white fur on its chest, cried piteously for its mother. Moments later the mother cat returned and dropped another kitten on the ground next to the other and took off again. This one, a gray and black tabby, sat silently waiting. The black one nudged its sibling, bawling with hunger and self pity. He was ignored. He tried again and again to gain the other kitten's attention until he was roughly shoved away. Throughly put out, the black kitten went off to sulk.   
  
  
In time the mother cat was returning with one last kitten. Sadly, she never made it. She was nearly across the street when a car, going faster than it should have, struck the cat and kept going. The mother lay limp in the street, her head rested on the sidewalk. The kitten in her mouth shook itself loose from her grip and stood unsteadily on the sidewalk. The gray kitten, stunned, crept cautiously toward the adult cat. Gingerly, she pawed the mother's face. No reaction. She tried over and over in vain to get the cat up. Crying in despair and confusion, the kitten snuggled against its mother. The other one followed suit, too young to understand why its momma was sleeping in the road.   
  
  
As for the little black one, it was oblivious to the events that had just occurred. For he had wandered too far and had fallen into a sewer. 


	2. Of the Awful Battle of the Pekes

Chapter 1: Of The Awful Battle Of The Jellicles And The Pollicles  
  
The Jellicle Junkyard was a sight to behold. A fight had very clearly just taken place. Cats lay dead and  
  
severely wounded all around. Three dogs were also dead. Blood and fur, both cat and dog, was every  
  
where. One cat sat alone atop a tire surveying the scene. He was a silver and black striped cat that had a  
  
regal air about him, despite being heavily wounded. He clutched one shoulder that was gushing blood in a  
  
feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. Before long a reddish female approached him.  
  
"Look, at that shoulder," she said quietly, reaching for him.  
  
He jerked away from her, a movement that took his breath away. Heaving, he lowered himself to onto one elbow.  
  
"Munkustrap," she tried again. "Let me see your shoulder." She laid her paw on his arm and felt him bristle beneath her touch.  
  
"Leave me alone, Demeter," he hissed. She drew back from him, visibly hurt.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her and softened slightly. Painfully, he raised himself up again. Noticing his brooding expression, Demeter attempted to appease him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault this happened, Munkustrap. You couldn't have foreseen thi-"  
  
"I should have known!" He cut in gruffly. "It's my job to protect the Jellicles when Deuteronomy isn't here. And I didn't do it!"  
  
"No one knew. Not even Tantomile or Coricopat."  
  
"It had been rumored for weeks that the Pollicles were growing restless and looking for a fight."  
  
Munkustrap hung his head in shame.  
  
"We all thought they were just rumors. Not a cat in all London took them seriously," Demeter said inching closer to Munkustrap.  
  
"That's no excuse," he said fiercely. "I should have check it out. I should have made sure that they were only rumors. But I didn't and look what happened."  
  
Demeter's heart nearly broke when she saw tears rolling down her dear cat's face. She longed to touch him, but knew Munkustrap too well to do so; not when he was in this kind of mood.  
  
"Leave me, Demeter. Please," Munkustrap's voice was choked with tears. "Go away."  
  
With one last look, Demeter obliged him by slipping away into the darkness.  
  
That night was a rough one on Munkustrap. It had taken him forever to fall asleep and when he finally did, he was plagued with nightmares of the events of the day.  
  
All of the Jellicles in the Junkyard that day had been tense, Munkustrap had been the most on edge. Tantomile and Coricopat had a nagging sense that something bad was about to happen but couldn't decide what the cause was. Munkustrap had warned those in the Junkyard to be on guard. Mothers had taken their kittens elsewhere, just to be safe. Many of the males volunteered to stand guard and watch. There was no frolicking and playing, no joyous songs. Then just before noon, Munkustrap had an unexplainable, undeniable urge to send Mistofelees away, to protect the magical cat. And it was not a moment too soon. From out of nowhere, the dogs attacked. Everything happened so fast. He ordered the females to scatter and the fighting began.  
  
Pollicles came at him left and right. One after another he battled them off. One after another he watched his companions fall. Rage and hatred flooded him and he took it out on the next wave of dogs who came after him. The nightmare became more vivid and the scene played in bright red and orange. The fighting went on for hours. The Pollicles never stopped coming. There was a slight break just before the heaviest fight; the dogs scurried to take away their dead and wounded. Most had died at Munkustrap's paw. The last round of fighting began. Cats and dogs went down all around him. It was almost over; the dogs were retreating. The Pollicles were no longer coming after him; he had just struck down their leader who now lay at his feet. Breathing heavily, he turned just in time to see a dog slash Tumblebrutus's throat open. Munkustrap froze in horror. Time seemed to be suspended around him until he felt a sharp pain flood his body. The Pollicle leader had not been dead after all. With the last of his strength, the dog had his revenge. Munkustrap fell.  
  
The dream scene changed. In reality, Munkustrap was only unconscious for a few minutes. He awoke to find the dogs retreating. One Pollicle, the son of the leader, swore revenge upon Munkustrap and the rest of the Jellicles. But in the dream, the fight was over and he was the only cat left standing. He watched as the females returned mourning over the losses. Death was all around him. Then Old Deuteronomy appeared before him. Scowling fiercely, the old cat began,  
  
"Munkustrap! I put you in charge because I thought that you were the most responsible Jellicle. The one most capable of watching over the others. Obviously, I was wrong. Look, around you. There are no Jellicles left! This is your fault!"  
  
Deutronomy came to within inches of Munkustrap's face. "Look!" he demanded. Munkustrap turned to look to where the leader was pointing. He saw Tumblebrutus lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Why was he fighting? He was too young to be out here! It should be you there. You should be dead. Not him! I tell you, Munkustrap, his blood is on your paws!"  
  
Munkustrap dropped to his knees, holding his head in anguish. "Noooooooooooo!" He bellowed. "Nooo!  
  
"Noooooooo!" Munkustrap bolted upright, his heart pounding, panting heavily. For a moment he was disoriented. Glancing around he was relieved to find himself on the tire and that Deutronomy was not around. Deuteronomy. How was he going to face Deuteronomy?  
  



	3. The Worst of Times

Chapter 2: The Worst Of Times  
  
"Jezabel! Here, kitty, kitty."  
  
A gray cat with exquisite black markings glanced around the corner at her owner's kitten, a tall gawkish girl of thirteen.  
  
"There you are, Jez," the girl cooed, picking the cat up and snuggling her close. The cat rewarded the girl with a face washing.  
  
"Pretty kitty, let's go watch the TV."  
  
As soon as Jezabel was set down the cat raced ahead into the TV room and daintily jumped into a miniature recliner that was reserved for her. Her owner's kitten followed and flopped heavily into an identical regular-sized recliner. The TV droned on with a boring soap opera, and Jezabel curled up for a catnap. Awhile later, she heard the front door open announcing the arrival of her owners. She made a dash for the door.  
  
While she was free run the spacious mansion she lived in, she was not allowed outside, the very place she longed to be.  
  
The door was just about to close. Picking up more speed, Jezabel squeezed through the door and out in the sunlight. She laughed merrily as she heard her owners cry:  
  
"Jezabella, come back! Someone stop that cat! She'll get filthy!"  
  
Jezabel ran and ran soaking in that wonderful fresh air. She ran until she could run no more. Collapsing with happiness she pawed playfully at a butterfly. A mouse ran into her backside, and stood paralyzed in fear. She was so happy that she licked the little creature, startling him so badly that he fainted dead away. Feeling extremely frisky she rolled over several times ending up on her back with her eyes closed. Her smile faded when she began to smell a horrible stench. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the jaws of a hungry Rowtweiler. With a screech and a leap, Jezabel was off like a rocket. And so was the dog; he hadn't been chained!  
  
With no idea where she was going, Jezabel ran for her life.  
  
"We can't stay in the Junkyard any longer," Munkustrap was saying. "It's not safe any more. The Pollicles will be back. And we won't be able to sustain another fight."  
  
"But what about our homes? Those who are d- that we lost yesterday?" Victoria asked.  
  
Munkustrap had caught the hesitation in her voice when she tried to say "those who are dead"; he had seen the look in her eyes, in all of their eyes. All because of him.  
  
He cleared his throat and responded harshly, too harshly, in attempt to appear undaunted.  
  
"This isn't a permanent move. I hope we can return one day. Until then we need to move fast. Skimbleshanks, send word to the Jellicles not present here. Demeter, you're in charge of getting together the ladies and kittens. Cassandra, you're in charge of the wounded. Four hours, Jellicles. Four hours only, then we must be gone. Rum Tum Tugger, you're with me."  
  
No one moved. How could Munkustrap be so unfeeling?  
  
Munkustrap glanced round. "NOW!"  
  
The cats scattered.  
  
"Wound up a little tight there, aren't we, Munk?"  
  
Munkustrap turned around and glared at the Rum Tum Tugger. "We have no time to waste. Get busy."  
  
Tugger raised an eyebrow. "I'm with you, remember?"  
  
Munkustrap's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Tugger."  
  
Tugger gave him a sardonic grin. "Whew, I'm so glad we're friends again. You had me worried when you used my full name."  
  
Munkustrap shook his head and a faint smile crossed his lips. "Come on, we have a lot to do and no time to do it."  
  
Tugger blocked his way. "What about that shoulder?"  
  
The silver tiger cat frowned. "There's no time for that."  
  
"Sit down, then."  
  
"Tugger-"  
  
"Sit down and shut up."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Munkustrap sat as Tugger went work on his arm.  
  
"You know, Munk, I'd let you go but it really wouldn't do for a leader of the Jellicles to get an infection and have his arm fall off."  
  
Munkustrap turned his head away and mumbled under his breath, "Some leader I am."  
  
Tugger looked at him, then understood. "Feeling guilty for what happened yesterday?"  
  
The other cat started slightly; he didn't think Tugger had heard. "It was my fault. It never should have happened."  
  
Tugger remained silent and Munkustrap said, half-joking, half-serious, "That's when you're supposed to disagree with me."  
  
"Who said I disagreed?" the other deadpanned.  
  
Munkustrap let out a sigh. Tugger was surprised by the expression on his friend's face. In all the time he had known Munkustrap, he had never seen him close yo tears.  
  
"Come on, Munk, I was just playing. I don't think you're responsible for yesterday. No one else does either."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Tugger, for bandaging my shoulder."  
  
"No, problem, bud." Tugger watched Munkustrap leave, feeling helpless to cheer the other cat up.  
  
Two days had passed since the Jellicles had left the Junkyard. They were in their new "home". Munkustrap had said it was the only place the Pollicles wouldn't come. No wonder. Would you go to the Dumpster? Munkustrap hadn't even let them mourn their dead properly. Some hadn't even been buried at all! And to top things off it had been storming for the last two days.  
  
"I. 'ate. The. Rain!" Rumpleteazer cried indignantly at the sky.  
  
Bombalurina threw an apple core at her. "We know. That's all you've said for the last hour. None of the rest of us like it either."  
  
"Give her break," Victoria said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Bombalurina jumped up.  
  
"Ladies, please," Cassandra said. "The last thing we need is a cat fight."  
  
"She's right," Rumpleteazer said saucily. "Et's just cabin fever." She sat back on her haunches. "Of, course," she continued slyly, looking sideways at Demeter. "None of thes would 'ave 'appened if Munkustrap 'adn't brought us 'ere."  
  
"Rumpleteazer!" snapped Jellylorum.  
  
"She's right, though," Jemima piped in.  
  
"Jemima!" snapped Etcetera, mimicking Jellylorum.  
  
Before long all the queens were arguing with each other. Mungojerrie heard their squalling and burst grandly into the old drain pipe they were in.  
  
"Cease and exist, dear sistas. Stop the meaningless bickering!"  
  
"OUT!" All the queens advanced toward him and threw him out.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! OW!" Mungojerrie tumbled down the hill. When he finally stopped he saw Mistofelees standing on his head. He wasn't standing on his head, of course. Mungojerrie was just upside down.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mistofelees asked helping the cat up. Mungojerrie was caked in mud.  
  
"'em!" He pointed to the drain pipe. "Whoteva you do, don't try to stop 'em from fightin'."  
  
With that Mungojerrie trudged off to get cleaned up.  
  
Mistofelees laughed. He was going to head in too, but something caught his eye and he went the opposite way.  
  
"Hey, Munk. What are you doing out?"  
  
Munkustrap shrugged. "Just looking over things."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The older cat frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mistofelees smiled sheepishly. "Disappearing act gone wrong. I started out in the car and I meant to end up in the ladies' drain pipe. I ended up in a drain pipe all right. Just one that was actually being used to drain water."  
  
The corner's of Munkustrap's mouth turned up.  
  
Mistofelees continued. "Now I'm glad I didn't make it to the ladies."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Jerrie just came from there. They threw him down the hill."  
  
"I wonder what had happened to him."  
  
"Yeah," Mistofelees stopped. Munkustrap had turned his back to him. He obviously wanted to be alone.  
  
"Um, well, see ya, Munk."  
  
"Mist,"  
  
"Yeah?" Mistofelees turned back to the other cat. Munkustrap was still in the same position.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome." Mistofelees took off running happily.  
  
The rain continued for just a little while longer, then sun broke through the clouds and the cats came out to play. Demeter ran for Munkustrap. She danced all around him, trying to entice him to play. He didn't move. He remained stone-face, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Come play, Munk. The sun's out; it's beautiful."  
  
"Not now, Demeter."  
  
Not now, Demeter. That was it. Then he walked away from her.  
  
The others had seen how Munkustrap had treated her.  
  
"Demeter," Bombalurina said sympathetically.  
  
"Wow, Dem, I've never seen him do that to you," Etcetera said. Rumpleteazer looked mystified. No one treated their mate-to-be like that.  
  
"It's nothing," Demeter shrugged. "He's got a lot on his mind." Her bottom lip began to tremble. "He's been like this since the fight, because- because... Because he doesn't love me anymore!"  
  
Demeter went bawling into Bombalurina's arms. The other's gathered around her trying to comfort her. 


	4. You Gotta Friend in Me

Chapter 3: You Gotta Friend In Me  
  
It had been a week since the Jellicles had moved to the Dumpster. Munkustrap had been sent word not to move again until they were visited by Old Deuteronomy. It took a week for Munkustrap to gather up the courage to visit those still in the makeshift hospital of sorts. The hurt Jellicles had brightened to see Munkustrap. With everything that was going on they all assumed their beloved commander had been extremely busy and thought it so noble and caring of him to take the time to come see them. Munkustrap knew it too.  
  
Little do they realize, he thought, that I'm simply too much of a coward to have come sooner.  
  
He had been there all morning and all morning he had thought of poor Tumblebrutus. Seeing Munkustrap looking sad and far-off Cassandra gently asked him if he was thinking of someone in particular.  
  
"Tumble," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "He was so young. He shouldn't have been out there. His being dead is my fault."  
  
"Hey," said a voice behind him, "if Tumble is dead. So are you!"  
  
Munkustrap whirled around and nearly keeled over when he saw Tumblebrutus smiling at him.  
  
"Bu-but how did you- I saw you- I mean I saw you go down,"  
  
"Hey," the other cat shrugged. "I don't care about the hows, whens, and wheres. I just care I'm here." From that point on things were looking a whole lot brighter for our dear Munkustrap.  
  
The sun had finally come out and for that Jezabel was very grateful. Shivering with cold and hunger she made her way through the abandoned junkyard. Jezabel had never seen anything so filthy and disgusting before. All her life had been spent in the lap of luxury, literally. The last week had been terrifying to the little house cat. She had been deceived by so many strays, nearly hit by cars, and chased by mean boys, not to mention being drenched in rain for the last several days. Then finally she had found this place, whatever it had once been. The lonely look of the junkyard caused despair to fill her; she was so far from home. Tears rolled down her delicate face and splashed onto the tire below. A mouse scurried in front of her and it reminded her of how hungry she was. The little creature disappeared into darkness. Jezabel hung her head in shame. She couldn't catch a mouse if her life depended on it. And right now it looked as though it did.  
  
Old Deuteronomy had been delayed by three days due to the storm. He had sent Munkustrap word that he wished him to check out the Junkyard, talk to the alley cats to find out what, if anything, they had heard about the Pollicles.  
  
Munkustrap set out after placing Tugger in charge. The trip to the Junkyard left Munkustrap with entirely too much time to think. In a way he had been relieved to hear that it would be three more days before he would have to face Old Deuteronomy. But on the other hand it seemed as though it would be three eternities before the old leader would arrived; he wished to have it over with as soon as possible.  
  
The Junkyard looked worse that ever since the rain. At least the blood had been washed away, most of it anyway. There would be a lot of clean up involved before moving back, but that was the least of their concerns.  
  
A stray wandered through the Junkyard swaggering proudly. Munkustrap leaped in front of him. Terror briefly appeared in the others eyes before the cat replaced it with a smug look. Unfortunately for him, Munkustrap had already seen it.  
  
"Hello, friend," hissed the stray.  
  
"Hello, to you," Munkustrap returned. "What brings you through here."  
  
"Busssinessss," said he.  
  
"Nothing involving the Junkyard I hope."  
  
"Perhapsss," the stray lifted his chin and kept his eyes fixed above Munkustrap's head. "Though it'sss no concccern of yoursss."  
  
"On the contrary, it's very much my concern," Munkustrap said slyly trying to get the stray to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You see, this is my Junkyard. Though it's currently unoccupied, it's still mine."  
  
The stray's eyes widened. "You're Munkussstrap?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I sssee," said the other. He turned and leapt onto the tire. "My bosss wouldn't want me assssociating with you."  
  
"I suppose Macavity wouldn't," Munkustrap said thoughtfully. "Of course, I doubt that Chalmers would like you associating with Macavity, either."  
  
The stray's eyes fell to Munkustrap. He frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
Munkustrap joined the stray on the tire staring him down. "I have my ways. Now, tell me, Prentice, what do you know about the Pollicles?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine," Munkustrap shrugged. "I'll just let Chalmers know that you're double-crossing him by working with his arch enemy, Macavity."  
  
"Nooo!" Prentice cried. "Lisssten. All I know isss that the Pollicle leader isss out for blood. He doesssn't know where the Jelliclesss are. It'sss ssstill not sssafe here. He possstssss guardsss ever other week here. He will until he hasss hisss revenge."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yesss, I ssswear!"  
  
With that, Prentice scurried into the night, more than happy to leave Munkustrap behind.  
  
Munkustrap sat on the tire thinking. The only thing to do was to wait for Deuteronomy.  
  
Suddenly, he tensed. In the distance there was barking and it was coming closer. The dogs were in hot pursuit of something. In pursuit of something in the Junkyard. He jumped behind the tire and waited. The dogs were very close, in fact it sounded like they were in front of him. The barking had diminished to fierce growling. Then suddenly the night was filled with the terrified scream of a cat. Instict took over and Munkustrap jumped on top of the tire ready for action.  
  
Jezabel's eyes darted wildly around. Four dogs were circled around her, growling and baring their teeth. The largest and ugliest one snapped at her. She let loose with a shriek. The dogs laughed; they were having fun with this cat. One dog lashed out at her with his paw. Jezabel jumped back and into another dog. He pushed her down on the ground. All four dogs crowded in on her breathing heavily and drooling. They pawed at her; taking delight in watching her frighten movements. The leader raised his paw, claws extended, to deliver the first blow.  
  
Trembling hard, Jezabel covered her head and eyes and prayed for it to end swiftly. The blow never came. Instead a terrible hiss was heard. What happened next was a blur of noise. A fight was taking place, but between the dogs and who? This frightened Jezabel almost as much as the dogs had. After what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence.  
  
Jezabel stayed where she was, paralyzed with fear. If she ever made it back home, she vowed never to go outside again.  
  
Still trembling, Jezabel tried to stifle the involuntary movements and play dead. Someone was still there. And she did not want to find out who it was.  
  
The dogs had run off without much of a fight. Only one of them was a Pollicle. No doubt that Munkustrap would be the most wanted cat in all of England by morning. The poor victim of the dogs' attack was still lying on the ground convulsing. The cat didn't look like a stray, but Munkustrap wasn't sure if he was a Jellicle either. He had never seen him before.  
  
"They're gone," he said quietly.  
  
The cat didn't move.  
  
"It's all clear," he tried again. "You're safe now."  
  
The other cat, very slowly and still trembling, pulled himself into a sitting position with his back to Munkustrap.  
  
Munkustrap scratched his head. What an odd cat, he thought.  
  
He made his way over to the other side of the cat and sat down so that he was facing the other. The other cat had his head buried in his lap, curled up as tightly as possible.  
  
"Please," Munkustrap said uncertainly. "I'm a friend. You're okay."  
  
Ever so slowly, the other raised his head up but kept his eyes tightly closed. Munkustrap immediately realized his mistake. The cat wasn't a he but a she. With markings like nothing had seen before. Her features were fine and delicate. Beautiful black stripes lined her light gray face. Her nose was a soft pink that matched her lips.  
  
The black markings continued all over the rest of her glossy coat, right down to the tip of her tail. She was gorgeous as far as cats go. But it was her collar that caught his attention. It was a diamond collar three rows wide. Now Munkustrap was no expert, but they looked real to him.  
  
"Please," he said. "What's your name?"  
  
The cat finally opened her eyes. Munkustrap found himself looking into the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Most cats had greenish-yellow eyes, but these eyes were jade green.  
  
"Jezabel," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Munkustrap shook himself from her eyes which would not look directly at him. "I'm sorry. What?"  
  
"Jezabel," she said again, only slightly louder. "My name is Jezabel."  
  
It was then that Munkustrap realized that, Jellicle or not, she was no ordinary cat.  
  
"Well, Jezabel, my name is Munkustrap," he said getting up and extending his paw. "Come with me. I'll take you to my home."  
  
Jezabel did not move.  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
Jezabel was beside herself, so much so that she couldn't move. From out of nowhere this cat had come to her rescue and now he was asking her to trust him. Poor Jezabel was so naive to the world outside her house that she had already been led astray by other alley cats, how could she know that this Munkustrap was not one of them.  
  
Her rescuer was sitting in front of her again. She wished he would go away, then again she was afraid to be left on her own.  
  
"Come with me, Jezabel. I won't hurt you."  
  
For the first time, Jezabel looked directly at him. She was surprised to see such a handsome cat. All the others were torn up and filthy. He looked nothing like the strays she had stumbled across. In fact, there was something about him that made him different from even the house cats she had met. He did look as though he belonged to someone; his coat was gleaming and nicely groomed and he wore a collar. But that same something about him made her quite sure that no one owned him. Jezabel looked blankly at his outstretched paw, then back to his face. His features were strong, but his brown eyes were gentle and kind. Gingerly, Jezabel placed her paw in his and let him help her up. Jezabel stood unsteadily on her feet. Trying to walk was no small task either; she was weak from lack of food.  
  
She nearly lost her balance and Munkustrap had to put his arm around her waist to set her upright. That was when she began to feel light-headed and dizzy. Then everything went black. 


	5. The Newcomer

Chapter 4: The Newcomer  
  
Most of the Jellicles were milling around the center of the Dumpster awaiting Munkustrap's return.  
  
Rumpleteazer was lying next to Tantomile and Coricopat and was almost asleep when Tantomile sat bolt upright.  
  
Rumpleteazer leaped into the air with a frightened shriek, falling off her perch.  
  
The poor cat was ignored as Coricopat mimicked his sister.  
  
"Munkustrap's back," said Tantomile.  
  
"And he's not alone," said Coricopat.  
  
The Jellicles ran for the entrance of the Dumpster and met Munkustrap as he was coming in. A hush fell over them when they noticed the gray kitten he carried. The Jellicles parted like the Red Sea before him. Demeter, who had been on the other side of the Dumpster when she heard that Munkustrap had returned, rushed up to met him, stopping dead when she saw the cat he held. Confusion marred her pretty features as she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"She needs food," he said quietly. "She's weak. I'm afraid she'll get sick. Demeter, I need you to take care of her."  
  
Demeter, I need you. That was something she had always wanted to hear from him, but this wasn't exactly the way she had envisioned him saying it. Demeter felt an odd sensation come on her as she look over the cat in Munkustrap's arms. No doubt she was very beautiful, any fool could see that. But Demeter didn't care for the tone of voice Munkustrap had used. She didn't care for it at all. Nor did she care for being put in charge of this outsider.  
  
Munkustrap sat outside the pipe Jezabel was sleeping in to keep away curious Jellicles. He didn't want her disturbed. The moon cast a silver light down onto two figures making their way towards him. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were being very careful to be very quiet.  
  
"Ez she still asleep?" whispered Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Yes," Munkustrap nodded.  
  
" 'ow long do you think et'll be 'fore she's up and about?" Mungojerrie asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Rumpleteazer motioned toward the pipe. "Keep et down."  
  
"I don't know," Munkustrap admitted, his eyes drooping sleepily. "Soon I -yawn- hope."  
  
Rumpleteazer chuckled softly. "Poor chum. 'e's been up all day and night. Bout to fall asleep, 'e is."  
  
"Get out of 'ere, Munk," said Mungojerrie, nudging the other cat. "We'll keep watch. Won't let nobody see 'er 'til you say. Off you go."  
  
Munkstrap complied with no argument as Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie settled down to keep a lookout.  
  
The next morning Munkustrap returned to find a bright-eyed Jeazabel sitting up and talking animatedly to Rumpleteazer. Needless to say he was surprised to find the two talking as if they were old friends.  
  
"Morning, ladies," Munkustrap said keeping a good distance between himself and Jezabel. "Where's Jerrie?"  
  
"Out findin' breakfast. I sent 'im out so we could have a girl talk, if you know whot I mean," Rumpleteazer said standing up and stretching. "Well, loves, I best be off and make sure me Jerrie 'asn't got 'imself into trouble without me. See ya later, Jezabel."  
  
"Bye, Teazer," Jezabel returned.  
  
" She's a right nice little kitten, Munk," Rumpleteazer whispered as she passed Munkstrap. He frowned at the meaningful look he was given. Females! he thought and shook his head.  
  
Turning to the gray cat before him who looked at him with expectant eyes he said almost self-consciously,  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
"Of course," she said. "How could I forget so quick the cat who saved me?"  
  
Munkustrap smiled slightly. "Where are you from, Jezabel?"  
  
Jezabel looked confused. "The Stratherin's house."  
  
The tiger cat raised his brow in surprise. The Stratherins were quite well known in London. Very wealthy. That would explain the diamond collar; it would most definitely be real.  
  
"How did you find the Junkyard?" he asked. If she was a Jellicle she would have gone to it on instinct. If not... Munkustrap would rather not think of that.  
  
Jezabel shrugged. "I dunno. This huge dog that belonged to our neighbor got loose and chased me all over town. Eventually, he stopped and I kept going until I ran into the other dogs several days later." Munkustrap frowned; that hadn't answered his question.  
  
"Teazer said something that I was wondering about," she said. "What's a Jellicle cat?" He looked up and smiled ruefully. "What's a Jellicle cat?" he echoed. "What's a Jellicle cat?"  
  
Jezabel cocked her head sweetly to one side.  
  
"Are you blind when you're born?" he sang and awaited her response. She nodded.  
  
" Can you see in the dark?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Can you look at a king?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Would you sit on his throne?"  
  
"I don't see why not," she replied. Munkustrap laughed.  
  
"Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?"  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
"Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?"  
  
"I've never been alone before," she said completely enjoying this Getting- To-Know-You type game.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do. Jellicles would and Jellicles could. Jellicles would and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
  
"When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"  
  
Jezabel smiled broadly.  
  
"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"  
  
She blushed. "I didn't do very good on that one."  
  
Munkustrap's smile diminished slightly. He paused in his singing. A true Jellicle would know the answer to next question.  
  
He resumed with, "Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?"  
  
Poor Jezabel looked thoroughly confused. "The what? Why's that important?"  
  
Munkustrap's heart fell.  
  
"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do." Jezabel's face fell this time. "Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
  
"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"  
  
Jezabel looked back up. "I'd like to try."  
  
"Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?"  
  
"Depends on when you ask my masters," was the reply. This caused Munkustrap to stop his song again and look at her thoughtfully. Definately an alumnus of heaven, he decided and continued,"  
  
"Are you mean like a minx?" Munkustrap already knew the answer was no. "Are you lean like a lynx?"  
  
Jezabel stretched gracefully to show him.  
  
"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"  
  
She shook her head fervently no.  
  
"Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?"  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!"  
  
Jezabel looked sad again.  
  
"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats.  
  
We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze. We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire. We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees. We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats.  
  
Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss?  
  
And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?  
  
That always triumphantly brings down the house?  
  
Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
  
Singing at astronomical heights  
  
Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'  
  
Hallelujah, angelical Choir  
  
The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity. Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat', Life to the everlasting cat!  
  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true, To others who do what Jellicles do and Jellicles can.  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants. Jellicles old and Jellicles new. Jellicle song and Jellicle dance. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats.  
  
Practical cats, dramatical cats, Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats, Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats, Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats, Romantical cats, Pedantical cats, Critical cats, parasitical cats, Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats, Statistical cats and mystical cats. Political cats, hypocritical cats, Clerical cats, hysterical cats, Cynical cats, rabbinical cats.  
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring. Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats. Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!"  
  
Jezabel had been listening spellbound and as soon as he finished she jumped up, eyes shining.  
  
"Oh, Munkustrap! I can do all that. I can dance and sing and anything you want. Please, I want to be a Jellicle!" 


	6. Jellicle or Not?

"The Gingham Dog and the Calico Cat" was written by Eugene Field.  
  
* The idea of disownership is the creation of the author. If you would like to use it get in touch with the author. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5: Jellicle Or Not?  
  
" 'The gingham dog and the calico cat  
  
Side by side on the table sat;  
  
'Twas half-past twelve, and (what do you think?)  
  
Nor one nor t'other had slept a wink!  
  
The old Dutch clock and the Chinese plate  
  
Appeared to know as sure as fate  
  
There was going to be a terrible spat.  
  
(I wasn't there; I simply state  
  
What was told me by the Chinese plate!)  
  
The gingham dog went 'bow-wow-wow!'  
  
The calico cat replied 'mee-ow!"  
  
The was air was littered, an hour or so,  
  
With bits of gingham and calico,  
  
While the old Dutch clock in the chimney-place  
  
Up with its hands before its face,  
  
For it was always dreaded a family row!  
  
(Now mind: I'm only telling you  
  
What the old Dutch clock declares is true!)  
  
The Chinese plate looked very blue,  
  
And wailed, 'Oh, dear! what shall we do?'  
  
But the gingham dog and the calico cat  
  
Wallowed this way and tumbled that,  
  
Employing every tooth and claw  
  
In the awfullest way you ever saw-  
  
And,oh! how the gingham and calico flew!  
  
(Don't fancy I exaggerate!  
  
I got my news from the Chinese plate!)  
  
The next morning, where the two had sat,  
  
They found no trace of dog or cat;  
  
And some folks think unto this day  
  
That burglars stole that pair away!  
  
But the truth about the cat and pup  
  
Is this: They ate each other up!  
  
Now what do you think of that!  
  
(The old Dutch clock it told me so,  
  
And that is how I came to know.)  
  
The Jellicles laughed and applauded Jezabel when she finished her tale. She had been with them only two days and was already hounded by the kittens for her stories. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had taken her under their wing and taught her everything about the Jellicles from the Jellicle Ball to Macavity, as well as what they knew about life. Munkustrap always checked, though, to make certain they didn't teach her to be notorious as well.  
  
She was quite popular among the other Jellicles, too, save for Demeter. And probably a little too popular among the toms. Munkustrap kept a particularly close eye on Tugger. He did think it was odd, however, that Bombalurina didn't see Jezabel as a threat to her and yet Demeter did. Munkustrap shook his head. He just didn't get it; Demeter always said there was something she wanted to be to him and it wasn't his sister. She would never be specific and Munkustrap didn't try to find out. Being a Jellicle leader was too time- consuming.  
  
And he was concerned about Jezabel. Despite the friendliness of the others, she tended to keep her distance from them. She didn't talk much or let others get to know her. And she was always with either Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, or himself. This made him worry about her being a Jellicle. He hadn't seen any other Jellicle have this much trouble fitting in, not even Grizabella who wasn't accepted by the others at first.  
  
Oh, well. That was what the meeting with the other Jellicles was for and that was where he was headed.  
  
Munkustrap stretched inside his crate and was just about to step outside when a streak of gray and black bolted into the crate. He turned around unsurprised. This was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Who's been getting too friendly this time, Jez?" he asked the shaking ball of fur.  
  
"T-t-tugger," she replied wide-eyed. Jezabel had taken to running to Munkustrap for protection whenever the toms got too close.  
  
Munkustrap let out a low growl. Just wait 'til I get my paws on that cat! he thought.  
  
"Come on, Jez," he said motioning for her to follow him out. The cat shook her head. He sighed and sat beside her.  
  
"Look, Jezabel. I'm starting to worry about you."  
  
Jezabel grimaced. She knew what was coming.  
  
"You haven't been making very many friends among the Jellicles," Munkustrap cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I know," she said, green eyes gazing at him pitifully. His heart melted.  
  
"And I know you're having trouble trusting anyone but Jerrie, Teazer and myself. But give them a chance. They're good cats."  
  
With that Munkustrap got up and headed out to the meeting he was late for.  
  
Jezabel sighed and curled up tightly knowing that he was absolutely right.  
  
All of the Jellicles were gathered in the center of the Dumpster. In their mist, on top of a garbage bin sat Munkustrap. He held up his paws for silence and the chatter ceased.  
  
"You're all here, as you know, to discuss our newest arrival, Jezabel."  
  
Someone let out a wolf whistle.  
  
Munkustrap shot a warning glare in that general direction and continued, " She has been with us for two days and despite everything I have not been able to determine if she is a Jellicle or not-"  
  
"Not a Jellicle?" Alonzo cried. "Then what's she doing here?"  
  
"Shut up!" Mungojerrie hissed angrily at him, but the others had already been stirred up.  
  
"Munkustrap, how could you let a non Jellicle stay among us?" someone asked.  
  
"I don't know that she's not a Jellicle," he responded as the noise grew louder.  
  
"She could be a spy for Macavity!" someone else cried.  
  
Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "She is not," he said irritably. "She never been out of her house before."  
  
Pouncival, who liked Jezabel very much but wanted to create some trouble, stood up on a soap box.  
  
"She's not a Jellicle! But a bloody purebred!" he cried, shaking his fist in the air. The others began to get riled up, murmuring about evil purebreds.  
  
"Hey!" came an indignant cry from Cassandra. "I'm a purebred!"  
  
"So am I!" piped up Victoria.  
  
"Me, too!" a few others cried. The crowd began to turn on Pouncival.  
  
"Oh." was his sheepish reply.  
  
"Idiot!" Rumpleteazer snapped at him.  
  
Munkustrap waited until everyone had settled down again. "I have decided to let Jezabel continue to stay here until Old Deuteronomy comes. Then it is his decision."  
  
The Jellicles murmured their approval except Pouncival, who felt it was better to keep his mouth shut.  
  
A flash of light and a cloud of smoke appeared next to Munkustrap. Mistofelees waved his paws in front of him trying to clear the smoke causing Munkustrap a coughing fit.  
  
"Hey, everyone," he said cheerfully once the smoke had cleared. "What's going on?"  
  
Once he was filled in on Jezabel, for he had been with his master for the last few days, he clapped his black paws together gleefully.  
  
"Wonderful!" he cried. "Finally, someone else my age."  
  
"And size," Munkustrap added.  
  
The magical cat just grinned.  
  
When Rumpleteazer returned home, she found Jezabel waiting for her. She liked having the cat around, kept her company when Mungojerrie wasn't there. But she did share Munkustrap's concern about Jezabel possibly not being a Jellicle.  
  
"Where's your family?" Jezabel asked out of the blue.  
  
"Me three sisters are somewhere in England. So's me brother. I think ," she said, busily straightening things up. Mungojerrie was coming over for lunch.  
  
"Don't know 'ere, though. Mum's been gone awhile and don't know about me pop. Really, Jerrie's all I got." She paused thoughtfully.  
  
"And you now, love."  
  
Jezabel smiled.  
  
"Whot about you?"  
  
"Mom's gone," she said with a sad distant look. "Dad was sold after I was born. One of my brothers was sold and the other wandered off and I haven't seen him since."  
  
Rumpleteazer had stopped her work to look at the young cat. Poor dear, she thought. Been through so much.  
  
"What about Munkustrap?" Jezabel asked.  
  
Rumpleteazer was as much surprised by that question as by Jezabel's sudden interest in family, but then she smiled slyly. "Got a thing for Munk, 'ave you, dear?" Jezabel's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"  
  
The older cat shook her head. "Neva mind. 'As he got any family? Not really. 'is granddad ez Old Deuteronomy, 'oo I was telling ya about. But no one else. Now, 'at's a sad story, if I eva 'eard one. But for the truth, ya 'ave to ask 'im yourself. Everything else is just rumors."  
  
"No family," Jezabel said quietly. "That's an awful feeling. Poor Munkustrap." A plan was formulating in Rumpleteazer's head. "'at 'ould all change now 'at you're here, love." And Jezabel was too naive to understand what her friend was suggesting. 


	7. The Past Revealed

Chapter 6: The Past Revealed  
  
Jezabel found Munkustrap sitting alone atop a pile of trash looking troubled. Gingerly, she approached him. Munkustrap sensed her presence but remained still.  
  
"Tugger been bothering you again?" he asked.  
  
His voice startled Jezabel. She hadn't realized he knew she was there.  
  
"No," she said in her quiet voice somewhat ashamed that she let the cats frighten her so much. "I've been talking to Teazer."  
  
"Don't you spend too much time with her?" he said. He had meant it in as a joke, but it didn't come out that way and the little cat hung her head in disgrace.  
  
Munkustrap sighed. Why did I have to go and say something like that? he thought. All she wants is to please me and I'm not making that very easy.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Jezabel came closer and sat beside him.  
  
"I was talking to Teazer," she said again. "About family. I don't have any. I-I,"  
  
She bit her lip. Unsure of how to broach the subject, she asked, "Do you have any family?"  
  
Munkustrap seemed even sadder and Jezabel was immediately sorry she had said anything.  
  
"No," he said softly. "Except for Old Deuteronomy I have no one."  
  
"Oh." was all she could say. Then she decided to tell Munkustrap about her family.  
  
As the tiger cat listened to the kitten's sad tale, something inside him was ignited and he felt an instant kindredship with her. Both of them were alone in the world; Deuteronomy was a father to so many cats that he really didn't have time for a grandson. Jezabel finished her story and stared at her paws. Munkustrap settled down closer to her. The sun had set and the night air was cool. He made a decision to tell her something no one else knew, except in rumors.  
  
"My father," he began, "was the first born son to Deuteronomy. Arabah was his name and he was trained to take his father's place as leader of the Jellicles one day. The time came when he became the second-in-command of the tribe. He was a brave and wonderful leader; the Jellicles adored him. Now, there's a point in every Jellicle's life when they must mate and settle down. If they reach a certain age and do not already have a mate, then one is chosen for them. My father waited until the very last Jellicle Ball possible before taking a wife and not every Jellicle was happy with his choice. Most thought it was a sin to mate someone from outside the tribe."  
  
Munkustrap paused and looked down into eyes that looked like emerald saucers. Jezabel was soaking in his tale of romance and adventure. He smiled slightly and continued,  
  
"Her name was Miranda and was the cat of a very wealthy businessman and his wife. She had never been to a Jellicle Ball before in her life and, like you, knew little of the world outside her home. She and my father met by chance at the park. Dad used to tell me about how they met. The first thing about her that caught his attention was her beauty. She was all silver except for a patch of white fur on her forehead. Then he noticed what was attached to her collar. He burst out laughing when he saw she was on a leash. Never in all his days had he seen a cat on leash. Dogs, yes. But not a cat. My mother overheard him and was infuriated! She broke loose and attacked him. Dad was still laughing so hard that they went tumbling into the lake. And the rest is history."  
  
Jezabel looked up and smiled happily when saw the smile on his face.  
  
"They became mates at that Ball, despite the objections of the older Jellicles. But Deuteronomy gave his blessing over them; he had to. His wife was a house cat with wealthy owners as well. Then came my brothers and me. I had the birthright to become Jellicle leader after my father since I was his first-born. I had two brothers." Munkustrap's expression grew dark. "Mikalum got very sick not long after our eyes opened. We were born in the fall. He died that spring." There was silence. Then, "Menkinum and I were as close as brothers could be. The year following the Jellicle Ball we became adults at, Menkinum was killed at the hands of our master's cruel boy who took delight in torturing animals. I'll never forget how he laughed when my brother ceased to move." Munkustrap's voice was icy, his gaze was distant. Jezabel repressed a shudder at the hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Needless to say, the loss of my brothers devastated my parents. After the period of mourning they carried on their lives like a Jellicle leader and his wife should. My brothers were not spoken of again. This put more pressure on me; I now had to carry the weight of three sons, but it did bring me closer to my parents, especially my father. When our master's boy became more violent we ran away to live permanently at the Junkyard. My father and I could have weathered it, but we feared for my mother's life. This," he gave the collar around his neck a tug, "is a bitter reminder. We lived in peace for a long while until one day there was a showdown between the Jellicles and Macavity's father. We had won the battle, but my father wished to end it all that night and pursued Tarameny."  
  
Munkustrap stopped and took a breath. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"He never came back. We buried him the following day and a week later buried my mother beside him. She died of a broken heart."  
  
There was complete silence as Munkustrap hung his head in sorrow. Jezabel snuggled closer to him in effort to give him some comfort.  
  
Her heart broke for him.  
  
"Then I became the Jellicle commander after his death. What a reputation to live up to. And being expected to be just like him didn't make it easier."  
  
"I guess the sayings true, then," Jezabel said.  
  
"What saying?"  
  
"'Like father, like son.'"  
  
Munkustrap smiled morosely.  
  
Unsure of what to say next she asked, "Is that what was bothering you earlier?"  
  
"Huh? Wha-? No,no," Munkustrap shook his head. "Old Deuteronomy is coming at dawn."  
  
"That's good isn't it?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Are you worried about what he's going to think of me?" She didn't want to shame him in front of his grandfather.  
  
"Well, yes. But it's more than that." And he proceeded to tell her of the events before her arrival. They talked long into the night; a close friendship was being forged.  
  
They were unaware, however, of a pair of moonlit eyes watching them. And the cat they belonged to was burning with jealousy. 


	8. More of the Past Revealed

Chapter 7: More Of The Past Revealed  
  
Jezabel woke up in her own bed an hour before dawn. Yawning and stretching, she tried to remember what had happened the night before. She then remembered her talk with Munkustrap about family and her heart was saddened. While she enjoyed being free, she was terribly homesick, too. She missed her comfortable lifestyle, and everything was so new to her that it was frightening. She also remembered that Old Deuteronomy was coming at dawn and that she was going to be presented to him soon. Stepping outside, she decided to find a quite place to think and groom herself and try to remember everything Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie had taught her.  
  
She found what she was looking for under an old tree that grew twisted by a dirty brook. She had just about finished her grooming and was admiring the shine on her coat when she heard a voice behind her say,  
  
"You're Jezabel, right?"  
  
Heart thumping in panic, Jezabel whirled around on the voice to find no one there.  
  
"Cat got you're tongue?" the voice asked with a chuckle as a black cat materialized before her.  
  
This was too much for Jezabel and she was up the tree in a flash.  
  
Mistofelees craned his neck trying to see up through the leaves. "I guess they forgot to tell you about me, huh?" he called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Uh, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um, I'm Mistofelees."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Could you come down, please. I don't bite. Honest."  
  
Jezabel came down a ways and walked out onto a sturdy limb. But that was as far as she would go. She peered suspiciously at the black cat. Strange, he looked so very familiar and yet she was positive that she had never seen him before.  
  
Mistofelees was getting the same feeling. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Have we ever met before?" he asked wishing she'd come down. His neck was beginning to hurt.  
  
"No," she said shortly.  
  
"Oh. I see. Um, look, Munkustrap sent me to get you. There's something he wants to go over with you before Old Deuteronomy gets here."  
  
Jezabel scooted back up the tree.  
  
Sheesh, Mistofelees thought, I'd have better luck talking to the tree! Munkustrap said she was a little high-strung. He wasn't kidding.  
  
"Come on," he tried again. "I'll walk you back."  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
And he let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Think of something to say, Mist, he willed himself. Come on, what did Munk say to tell her about?  
  
He thought hard, his face strained in earnest concentration. Then it came to him. Tell her about your family. That was it. When Mistofelees had asked him to explain, he wouldn't.  
  
There was nothing to lose...  
  
"Um, I can tell no one told you anything about me, so I guess it's up to me." He sat down and leaned against the tree. "First off, I'm an orphan."  
  
He glanced up and saw Jezabel sliding down the tree trunk, stopping just above his head.  
  
That certainly got her attention.  
  
"When I was little, my eyes had just been opened two days, the house we lived in caught on fire. My mom saved my sister and me. But I fell into a sewer. I never saw my sister again and don't know if my mom and brother ever made it out."  
  
Jezabel came all the way down the tree this time and ran off in front of him.  
  
So much for that, Mistofelees thought. Wonder what scared her off this time?  
  
But Jezabel wasn't running away; she was just putting distance between them. She stopped six feet away from him and looked at him intently, waiting for him to go on.  
  
Mistofelees looked at her in shock. He swallowed.  
  
"You, um, y-you, look like what my sister would have looked liked if she were here now," he said struggling to maintain his composure. If I cry in front of her, Munkustrap, it's your fault!  
  
It was those eyes of hers, those haunted eyes that must have witnessed something terrible.  
  
"My mother was killed by a car while she was saving me and my brothers from our burning house." Jezabel spoke clear and strong, making the other start a bit.  
  
Mistofelees hung his head in grief.  
  
"Mama was the prettiest black cat there was. I can still remember sleeping between her white stocking paws."  
  
"Daniel?!"  
  
He jerked his head up to find that the silver cat was now three feet away.  
  
"H-how, how did you know?"  
  
Daniel was the name he had been given by his first human owners. His first human name. No one could possibly know that unless...  
  
"It's not possible," he breathed.  
  
The two cats, who were approximately the same age, stared wide-eyed at each other.  
  
"My brother was a black cat just like you. He wandered off and I never saw him again," Jezabel said her chin quivering, and her eyes growing wet. "My other brother, Jimmy, was a tan kitten and sold to a different family than me."  
  
"Jezzy?"  
  
"Danny!"  
  
With that they collapsed into each others arms sobbing in happiness and grief. When they pulled apart neither could speak. Finally, after so long, brother and sister were reunited.  
  
Daylight broke through the tree leaves. Neither had seen a more glorious morning.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy will be here," Mistofelees cried. He broke into a happy grin. "Oh, I can't wait for him to meet my sister." He was tickled by the way the word sister sounded. "Sister," he said again. He loved the sound of it.  
  
They began to run for home when Jezabel stopped abruptly. "We have to tell Munkustrap first."  
  
"He'll find out soon, Jezzy," he said, giving her a funny glance.  
  
"No, Dann- I mean, Mistofelees," she smiled shyly, "I owe him that much. He should know first."  
  
"Whatever," he replied joyfully. Together they took off for the Dumpster.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Munkustrap exclaimed when he heard the news from an ecstatic Jezabel.  
  
Just wonderful, he thought. His heart sunk.  
  
He knew he should have been happy from them. Poor Mistofelees had always felt out of place among the Jellicles with no family. That was why he and the young cat were so close. But something inside him died as the brother and sister hugged. Jezabel would no longer need him; she had Mistofelees. And Mistofelees wouldn't need him either; he had Jezabel.  
  
As the two kittens before him talked, he tried to keep his countenance cheerful. They could never know how he felt. A dark cloud of gloom settled over him. Now it was official; everyone had someone, but him.  
  
After he had sent the two off to prepare for Deuteronomy's arrival, he slumped over and allowed himself a good sob. Not only had he lost both members his adopted family at once, he was about to face the Jellicle Leader's wrath. Life began to look very bleak for poor Munkustrap.  
  
"You're kidding, right, Dem?" Bombalurina asked her sister with a frown marring her face. Jellylorum shook her head in disbelief. "I would never have thought she'd do that."  
  
"Me neither," said Cassandra quietly. She looked pained as though she were torn between something.  
  
"I'm not kidding," Demeter said with firm conviction. She was pacing around the drain pipe her eyes blazing. "That's why she doesn't associate with any of us and thinks she's too good for our toms."  
  
Demeter looked about her to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Further more," she continued, "She's a rich house-cat. Munkustrap told her about his family. He's never told anyone but ME that!" She replaced the sob that was rising up with anger. "She knew his grandmother was a rich house- cat and his mother, too. Now she's after him!"  
  
Jennyanydots studied the furious feline. True, Jezabel didn't associate with the cats much. But Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had absolute faith in her and spoke about Jezabel as proud parents would their kitten. And despite the cats' notorious reputations, their opinions were valued and respected. Jennyanydots was afraid that Demeter was reading too much into things. She had never seen Jezabel do anything like Demeter was suggesting. She sighed and shook her head as Bombalurina said,  
  
"The poor cat is afraid of the toms. And that's all Tugger's fault!"  
  
Demeter glared at her sister.  
  
"Why are you defending her?!" she hissed crouching low, ready to pounce. "Soon she'll go for Tugger!"  
  
The other cat rolled her eyes. "Did you forget who we're talking about here? The Rum Tum Tugger, Dem. Come on."  
  
Demeter stomped her foot angrily. "She's trying to steal my mate and you all are making excuses for her!" With that she broke down in tears.  
  
Her sister ran to her. "Oh, Demi, don't cry! Whatever you want me to do I will!"  
  
"He's not you're mate yet, Demeter," Jennyanydots spoke up. "Don't forget that."  
  
Demeter bristled and hissed at her. Cassandra and the queens crowded around Demeter all promising to do whatever she wanted.  
  
Demeter smiled slyly. "This is what I want you to do."  
  
Jennyanydots didn't wait to find out what the cat wanted. She left to go find Skimbleshanks.  
  
A while later the others left to get ready for Old Deuteronomy's arrival. As Demeter stepped out of the drain pipe with a smug look on her face, Victoria stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Dem?" she gazed at the other with wide innocent eyes.  
  
The tabby's eyes flashed. "Of course, I am!" she snapped. "And if you're wise you'll keep Mistofelees away from her!"  
  
Victoria watched sadly as Demeter left. She had started to get to know Jezabel and liked the cat. what she didn't like was being caught between a rock and a hard place. 


	9. Facing the Music

Thank you all for your kind reviews! You're the reason I write.=^_^=  
  
Please check out The Diamond Collar- the home of Munkustrap's Tale.  
  
musicalmayhem.freeservers.com  
  
Chapter 8: Facing the Music  
  
The old Jellicle Leader was still a good distance from the Dumpster when he exclaimed,  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see that grandson of mine! I can't wait to hear how he won the battle!"  
  
The cats who were with him as bodyguards smiled and nodded. They had been hearing all about the wonderful Munkustrap since they started out.  
  
"Just like his father. Just like him," Deuteronomy went on beaming with pride. "My Munkustrap. Did I ever tell you boys about the time my grandson fought single-handedly a pack of wild dogs?"  
  
"No, sir," piped up one of the younger cats who was new to the job. The others said nothing. They had only heard this story, oh, about a hundred times and counting.  
  
While Old Deuteronomy was talking about Munkustrap, the young leader was in knots over his grandfather's arrival. He was, however, no longer concerned about Jezabel's not being a Jellicle. If she was Mistofelees' sister then she was most definitely a Jellicle. While he was apparently attempting to walk a hole the ground, he walked into Skimbleshanks who was so excited he could hardly contain himself.  
  
"Munkustrap!" he cried. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Jenny to marry me!" Then he was off again before Munkustrap could say anything.  
  
"Congratulations," he muttered. "Why even bother to tell me?" He sighed feeling more depressed than ever. He was absolutely dreading Old Deuteronomy's coming. Scenes of the battles were once again plaguing his dreams. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and weak from lack of food. He couldn't even eat, he was so anxious. For Munkustrap was positive that Deuteronomy would not only strip him of his leadership position, but would also *disown him, a fate worse than death. With no family, there was no identity. With no identity, there was no tribe. With no tribe, one was vulnerable and defenseless. He was prey to any other cat he came across. For the mark of disownership was the declawing of the front paws.* Munkustrap looked down at his paws as a wave of sadness washed over him. He curled his nails in towards his palm and slowly lowered his fist to his side and hung his head. He stood there until he heard the horn blow signaling Old Deuteronomy's arrival. The moment of truth had arrived and there was no place to hide.  
  
Jezabel swayed nervously beside Mistofelees who had been chattering on about the last Jellicle Ball. The more excited the magical cat was the more he talked. And he was very excited. Not only was his beloved Deuteronomy coming shortly, but he was going to introduce his sister to him.  
  
Nothing could ruin the moment.  
  
His sister shared his excitement, still shocked at her unbelievable good luck of finding a link to her past, but was worried as well. Though Mistofelees assured her that she would love Deuteronomy and he her, Jezabel couldn't help but worry that she would make a mistake and cause Munkustrap to look bad.  
  
At that moment Bombalurina walked by the two and hissed at Jezabel. Taken aback, she stared after the other cat, trembling. What could she have possibly done to bring that around? One glance at Mistofelees told her that he had missed the whole thing. He was too busy trying to control his enthusiasm.  
  
Munkustrap entered the Dumpster and proceeded to the large trash bin in the center. He looked cool and collected as usual. Demeter took her place at his side and bared her teeth at Jezabel as they passed. However, this time it was Mistofelees who noticed the gesture, not Jezabel. He cocked his head to the side in a most adorable manner and gave her a puzzled look. He glance at Jezabel who was gazing intently at Munkustrap with a slight frown on her face. Mistofelees looked at his friend and picked up on what Jezabel saw.  
  
Despite his manner, Jezabel noticed that he seemed tired, his coat had lost a bit of its sheen. But it was his eyes that grabbed her. At first glance and if you didn't look too close, they appeared tranquil but vague to display emotion. Then, if you looked closer, you could see depression and.... fear. Jezabel forgot her problems for the moment and became extremely worried. Never before had she seen fear in those eyes. Hate and anger, yes. But not fear like that. It was a fear that a kitten had when it knew it was about to be reprimanded in front of its siblings by a strict father.  
  
The collar around Jezabel's neck suddenly felt tight, until she looked away. Absent- mindedly she played with the new collar Tumblebrutus had made for her while he was recovering. It was a wide leather collar with a silver buckle in the back decorated with the diamonds from her old one.  
  
"Ready ta meet Ol' Deute'onomy?" Mungojerrie asked from behind her.  
  
Jezabel flashed him a smile and shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about et, love. We'll be 'right there with ya."  
  
Rumpleteazer stood next to her friend, her new collar sparkled in the morning light. There had been so many of the diamonds left over from her old collar that Jezabel had them strung into a new one and given them to Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Tanks a lot for the new colla, Jez," Mungojerrie whispered in her ear. "I'll look betta in diamonds than in pearls!"  
  
Jezabel looked at him quizzically then broke into a big grin. Mungojerrie pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Et's our secret for now."  
  
The last two cats to entered the center of the Dumpster were Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Jennyanydots was also showing off a new collar, Skimbleshanks' collar. And he was displaying hers. The exchanging of collars was equal to an engagement ring. The females all gathered around the pair ooing and ahhing, until Deuteronomy's guard's entered. Then all the cats scrambled to take their places.  
  
Demeter stood as close to Munkustrap as possible, yet he did not seem to realize she was there; he was off in his own little world.  
  
She gazed disdainfully at the little gray cat next to Mistofelees. Her eyes smoldered with anger when she saw Victoria greet Jezabel with an embrace before taking a place next to Mistofelees.  
  
The black cat said something to the white one as the gray one smiled shyly. She gnashed her teeth together as Victoria clapped her paws together and hopped excitedly on one foot. Demeter raised an eyebrow as Victoria seemed beside herself in joy. Whatever Mistofelees had said had something to do with Jezabel.  
  
Fine, she thought huffily. If you wish to be friends with that cat, then, Vicki, you are no longer a friend of mine.  
  
Demeter returned her attention to the center of the yard as Old Deuteronomy entered. A loud cheer went up from the tribe. Munkustrap welcomed his grandfather and told him of their situation.  
  
Deuteronomy listened solemnly until he had finished. Then a joyous Skimbleshanks came forward to give the Jellicle Leader the battle report. Of course, there was nothing but praise for their brave commander, Munkustrap, and Deuteronomy did not bother to hide his pride. The older toms of the tribe took turns giving their account of the battle and Demeter only half listened. Her mind was occupied with how to get Munkustrap to propose by the next Jellicle Ball. It would make her look bad if a kitten like Victoria ended up married before her. Especially, since at present, Demeter was the main queen of the Jellicles. Once again Demeter returned her attention back to Deuteronomy as Mistofelees came forward with Jezabel in tow and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer close behind. Old Deuteronomy had always known that Munkustrap was the hero of the battle with the Pollicles. He just like hearing it from the others since Munkustrap was too modest to tell what had happened himself. It was hard for the old cat to drag his attention from his grandson in order to listen to Mistofelees, who was so excited he was talking a mile a minute.  
  
Munkustrap at that point stepped in to make sense of what Mistofelees was trying to say.  
  
Forcing himself to look the leader in the eyes, he said,  
  
"During the time after the battle when I went to scout the Junkyard, I came across four dogs attacking a cat. I brought her back here to wait for you. At that time I was unsure if she was a Jellicle or not, but since then I have been given reason to believe that she is, indeed, a Jellicle. Old Deuteronomy, I would like to present to you, Jezabel of the house of Stratherin."  
  
Munkustrap extended his paw to Jezabel, which she took, and guided her up to the old leader.  
  
Deuteronomy studied the kitten with several thoughts running through his head. First of all, he was nearly bursting with pride for his grandson. Not only had he saved the tribe from the Pollicles, he had also saved the life of a beautiful house-cat. Second, it hurt slightly that Munkustrap always called him "Old Deuteronomy".  
  
Just once it would be nice if that boy would call me "Grandpa." It wouldn't kill him.  
  
Deuteronomy listened to Jezabel speak slowly and carefully on why she felt she was a Jellicle and then to Mistofelees' confirmation of their relation. A plan began to form in Deuteronomy's head. He looked at the young queen, then at his grandson, then to the queen again. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't breathe a word to anyone about what he was thinking.  
  
When the notorious cats finished listing all of Jezabel's quality's, he stood up and said in a loud voice,  
  
"Well, Jezabel of the house of Stratherin, as the Leader of the Jellicles I have the honor of the welcoming you to the Jellicle tribe. As the sister of our beloved Mistofelees you are accepted without reservation. All things Jellicle are opened to you. Welcome."  
  
He stretched his paws to Jezabel who looked at Munkustrap. He motioned for her to go up and she did so, taking the Leader's paws. He embraced her and presented her to the others. Then Munkustrap took her paws and rubbed them against his face. Then he handed her paws to the next in line and all the others followed suite. It was now official. Jezabel was one of them.  
  
This naturally put all the cats in a festive mood. Old Deuteronomy raised his paws for silence. Grinning broadly, he announced, "Tonight there will be a special feast in honor of my grandson, Munkustrap!"  
  
All the Jellicles cheered as the color drained from Munkustrap's face. 


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

** Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed.=^_^= Please continue to do so. Originally, this chapter  
  
was the last of Munkustrap's Tale and it is very short. The story was supposed to be continued in "Cat  
  
Morgan Introduces Himself", but I never finished writing it. If you would like to see this tale continued,  
  
please let me know. Feedback is the only way I'll finish....:) Love you all!  
  
Don't forget to check out the website home of Munkustrap's Tale- The Diamond Collar:  
  
musicalmayhem.freeservers.com  
  
Meow,  
  
~Mercy~  
  
Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free  
  
The party was in full swing complete with singing and dancing. But the guest of honor was off to the side trying to stay out of the spotlight.  
  
Before the dinner, Old Deuteronomy had wanted to talk about the battle and such. All he did was praise him for a job well done. But Munkustrap didn't feel any better about what had happened. In fact, the more Deuteronomy talked the worse he felt.  
  
Old Deuteronomy called for a toast and, of course, it was to exhort Munkustrap. He felt guilt try to swallow him and he was helpless to stop it. The only good thing about the evening was that Jezabel was mingling with the others. In a way, he wished that she had wanted to stay with him. But, Demeter was with him anyway. She had been clinging possessively to him since the Jellicle Leader had arrived.  
  
Half-heartedly he had his arm around her waist, wishing that the night would end.  
  
The straw that broke the camel's back came when Old Deuteronomy insisted that Skimbleshanks recount the events of that awful day.  
  
The railway cat was barely half into his story when Munkustrap could stand it no longer. Jumping onto a crate, he cried out,  
  
"This has to stop!"  
  
Deuteronomy gave him a puzzled look. "Munkustrap! What has got into you! Sit down and let Skimble finish his story."  
  
"I can't," he said fiercely, "Because it's a lie!"  
  
The old cat looked strickened. "What?"  
  
"It's a lie. I didn't do anything to save the tribe. If anything, it was my fault we were attacked in the first place. I didn't listen to the rumors or see if they had any basis. And when the dogs attacked, I sent cats that were too young out to fight. Tumblebrutus almost died because of me. I can't listen to anymore of this. I didn't even go to see those who were wounded until a week later because I was too much of a coward."  
  
His outburst was met by silence and stares. No one could believe their ears. Jezabel gripped Mistofelees shoulder and Victoria's hand.  
  
Raising his head and attempting to salvage whatever dignity he had left, Munkstrap stepped up to his grandfather but was unable to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I do not deserve to remain guardian of the Jellicles. I failed in a way that proved to be costly. For the good of the tribe I am resigning as commander of the Jellicles. I ask you to accept this, sir, and allow me to remain as the lowest member of the tribe."  
  
There was a long, painful silence. Munkustrap was positive that every cat could hear the fast thumping of his heart against his ribcage.  
  
He felt Demeter move away from him. She was probably embarrassed to be associated with him.  
  
Finally, Deuteronomy spoke in a grim voice,  
  
"You have given me much to think about, Munkustrap. I will give you my decision in time."  
  
The mood in the Dumpster the next day was dismal and the weather matched it. It was raining once again. Deuteronomy was sitting in his box brooding when Alonzo, Quaxo, and the Rum Tum Tugger came rushing up, out of breath and scared.  
  
"W-w-we saw, we saw dogs!" Quaxo panted.  
  
"There were two scout Pollicles near the Dumpster," said Tugger.  
  
"They know we're here," added Alonzo. "It's only a matter of time before they attack."  
  
Deuteronomy leaped up. The old cat could move when he needed to. "Gather everyone up. We must have an emergency meeting. Hurry, off you go!"  
  
Once the cats had been gathered in the Dumpster's center, Old Deuteronomy shushed them.  
  
"All right, now, Jellicles, the trouble begins. The Pollicles, their defenses are gathering. We must be prepared to fight to the end."  
  
He looked at the frightened and serious faces. There was one face he did not see. Munkustrap's. Whatever had happened before this point could be forgiven. They needed their warrior and they needed him now.  
  
Deuteronomy barked orders at them and the cats scattered to prepare except Jezabel, who was inching close to him with wide eyes.  
  
"I want to help," she said quietly.  
  
The Leader smiled softly at her. He wasn't sure what she could do. She was so young-. Then it came to him.  
  
"Jezabel, do you think you could find Munkustrap? We need him right now. Tell him that it doesn't matter what happened before. He can redeem himself by coming now."  
  
The little cat nodded fervently. "I won't come back without him." And she started off.  
  
"Jezabel," Deuteronomy called. She stopped. "Tell him I love him."  
  
She nodded and was gone in a flash.  
  
The old cat sighed. Even if Munkustrap did come back, they were going to need help. Or else there wouldn't be much of a Jellicle tribe left. 


End file.
